


Сеги

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао может быть очень упорным</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сеги

– Хорошо, – Мидорима не меняется в лице, но по резкому выдоху ясно – он злится. – Я сыграю с тобой.

В баскетбол было бы легче, но Такао знает, что так у него совсем нет шансов, поэтому остаются сеги. Прочитанные накануне в Интернете правила казались понятными – ровно до того момента, как речь зашла о реальной игре. Но надежда всегда умирает последней, особенно когда Такао так нужно победить.

– И какое твое желание?

– Ты заткнешься. Насовсем. До конца недели, – выпаливает Мидорима, поправляя очки.

Гороскоп обещает ракам удачу во всех начинаниях, талисман дня – брелок в виде красной панды – болтается на молнии школьной сумки Мидоримы. Определенно, тот уверен, что выиграет.

– Это слишком жестоко! – морщится Такао. Мидорима только смотрит пристально.

– Отказываешься?

– Нет, играем.

– А ты чего хочешь? – уточняет Мидорима, когда фуригома определяет первый ход за Такао.

– Скажу, если выиграю, – он не уверен, что стоит озвучивать свое условие сейчас – иначе партия может закончиться, не начавшись.

Все ожидаемо оказывается сложнее. Мидорима перемещает свои сеги спокойно, без лишних раздумий, Такао же подолгу размышляет над каждым ходом, тасуя перемешавшиеся в голове правила. Пешка ходит прямо, на одно поле, это точно, а вот стрелка. Черт!..

Мидорима зевает украдкой и отворачивается к окну: уже стемнело, ветер лениво колышет занавеску. Такао чувствует, что нужно заканчивать партию поскорее, и волнуется еще больше. Он двигает треклятую деревяшку, глядя, как одновременно с его жестом губы Мидоримы растягиваются в едва заметной ухмылке.

– Кинтэ. Ты проиграл, Такао.

– Да ладно, – смеется он. – Так же можно!

– Пешкой нельзя перепрыгнуть через два поля, – серьезно говорит Мидорима. – Ты проиграл.

Он встает и перекидывает через плечо ремень сумки. Такао растерянно смотрит на доску – он умудрился-таки перепутать пешку со стрелкой. Кретин!

– Шин-чан, подожди, пойдем домой вместе! – одергивает он, но тот делает вид, что не слышит.

Такао запоздало вспоминает, что поставил на кон, и падает обратно на стул.

***  
Такао упорно намеревается сдержать обещание, но это оказывается трудно. Видеть Мидориму и не иметь возможности даже поздороваться. Рассказать, какую книгу прочел вчера и сколько денег просадил в автомате, пытаясь вытянуть игрушечного слона – субботний талисман для раков. Еще труднее удается молчать, зная, что такова цена проигрыша. В партии, где он как никогда надеялся на хотя бы крошечную каплю удачи.

Он терпит три дня, стараясь облегчить ситуацию тем, что видится с Мидоримой как можно реже. Даже тренировку пропускает, сославшись на насморк, из страха невольно нарушить уговор. А на четвертый решение приходит само собой – ведь проигрыш не помеха, а некоторые вещи действительно легче не проговаривать вслух.

Мидорима недовольно оборачивается, когда он тычет его линейкой в спину, но записку принимает и даже не откладывает в сторону. Читает сразу – и за эти несколько секунд сердце Такао выделывает все известные ему акробатические кульбиты. А потом Мидорима что-то коротко приписывает на блокнотном листе и сует его Такао обратно.

“Этот фильм я уже видел. Можно посмотреть тот, что в девять”.

Такао понимает, что ему никогда не стать великим игроком в сеги, но почему-то все равно чувствует себя везучим.


End file.
